


Why Opposites Attract

by malufoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malufoy/pseuds/malufoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you fall in love with someone so different from you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Opposites Attract

 

* * *

Her mother always told her not to fall for bad boys. "They're all mad." she used to say, but it seemed that his madness was what atracted Hermione the most.

Maybe her mother was right, maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't the right guy for her, but maybe it didn't have to be right, the attraction was something that felt really good.

The sound of his voice when he said he wanted her, his grey eyes staring at hers, like he was trying to see through her soul. His skin and how good it felt against her and how only his touch could make her whole body shiver. And his lips, when he kissed her leaving a taste of firewhiskey on her mouth making her want it even more.

But it wasn't only physical, Hermione could say she loved every little thing about Draco Malfoy. How he wears his tie, and how he never drinks his tea with sugar. How he couldn't live without his muggles cigarettes, closing his eyes everytime he blow the smoke in the air. The way he said Granger, with his husky voice, but even more when he said Hermione, so softly, the word almost melted as they left his mouth. The way he touches what got left from his dark mark, drawing the black lines with his long fingers, and the way he leaves her breathless with just a few words.

She could go all day saying why she loves him this much, why she loves his darkness - and his lightness - and how good he made her feel, but she would just say she fell in love, like people fall for silly jokes and how rain falls on a rainy day. She just did.

"I've never been in love" he started saying "But I'm right now. I'm in love with you, and everyday you make me love you even more, Hermione Granger. You make me a weak man, but I don't care. I just want to be with you."

Draco likes to say this pretty things to her, not only because they're pretty, but because he mean every word. And Hermione would just stare at him, and then she would say complicated things, like she always do when she is nervous around him and he would smirk to make her even more mad, because she looks beautiful that way.

It was weird to be with someone that was supposed to be his "enemy" and maybe they were not equals, but, as people liked to say he was dark and she was light, and like that, they completed each other, they found their destiny and the peace they were looking for in each others arms.

Draco could say Hermione Granger saved him, that she made him a better person, because all that was true.  
She made him better everyday, and he loved that.  
Yet, he found her absolutely stunning, he fell for her kindness, for the power she had over him and how good it was to be with her.

His father always told him not to fall for Muggleborns. "They're all mad." he used to say but it seemed that her madness was what attracted Draco the most.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at ff.net


End file.
